


Falling For You Book 1 - I'm a Hunter

by jaipower



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, supernatural destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaipower/pseuds/jaipower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Dean knew Castiel his life has been a mess. Not only has he had to hunt whats under your bed, face an apocalypse and fight angels, he has also had to hide his love for Castiel. He's a hunter, not...not one of those people, and he cant disgrace his dead father like that. But its getting harder. People keep making hints, Sammy's getting suspicious and Dean just doesn't know how much longer he can push Castiel away.<br/>(Book one is set before the angels have fallen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You Book 1 - I'm a Hunter

"Cas, get your ass down here now" I shout through the Bunker.  
"You realise he can't just appear here right?" Sam asks me and I turn around and glare at him  
"What do you mean?" Sam rolls his eyes.  
"Dean come on, we've already figured this place is everything proof." I scowl at him realising he is right, I walk outside still grumbling.  
I get into my car and drive to the nearest town. I walk into a cafe and order a cheese burger.  
"Cas" I mumble under my breath, not wanting people to think I'm talking to myself. "Caaaas"  
"What Dean?" I jump and choke on my burger.  
"Dammit Cas dont do that, what if somebody saw you"  
He tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes, my heart jumps. He obviously doesn't realise the effect that has on me.  
"Dean I have things to do, what do you want?"  
I frown "What could you possibly have to do that is more important than being here right now?"  
He narrows his eyes even more "Stuff"  
"Ok Mr. Mysterious, go do your 'stuff' then" I glare at him and then look out the window.  
When I look back he is gone and I feel my heart sink, I didn't actually expect him to leave. I finish the rest of my burger and pay the waitress, winking at her as I leave.  
I unlock the car and swing myself inside.  
"Hello again Dean"   
I feel myself scream inside and I glare at him.  
"Cas, what the hell"  
"You wanted me here yes? And as i can possibly just appear in the bunker you're going to have to take me" He rolls his eyes "And do you have to flirt with every female around?"  
I look at him my eyes widening, was he jealous?  
"Dean could you please drive, I may live forever but I haven't got forever."  
I snap out of it and drive to the bunker.

As we step inside I shout out to Sam.  
"Hey Sam guess who I have?"  
"Erm, I dont know, the pizza man?" All though Sam sais it seriously I can tell from his voice that he is trying not to laugh.  
He comes into sight and smiles.  
"You know Dean, you call the Impala a baby, so in a way, you're kind of a babysitter"  
Castiel tilts his head confused and I glare at Sam.  
"Thats disgusting Sam" I snarl and walk into the kitchen. Leaving a laughing Sam and a confused Cas.

 

************  
OkeyDoke, so that was just a 'taster' kinda thingymaboby,  
hope you liked:)


End file.
